


Unfinished Rosemary fics

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentabulges, lesbians, tenta bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conjunction of all the fics I've left to rust. I might end up finishing a few, but that's a huge maybe. </p><p>Also, almost smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Not Now

"Kanaya," Rose seethes, swallowing loudly as the party around them continues to go on in its original vibe. People are talking above shitty music and the smell of weed overpowers the smell of alcohol and the nasty breath of strangers and minors, such as the two awkwardly placed girls in the corner of the room. Trolls and humans alike mingle about, careless of the awkward air that Rose can feel enveloping the two of them. Taking a loud sip of her drink, the purple-eyed girl glares something short of daggers into the eyes of her luminescent girlfriend from the corner of her own. "Kanaya," she hisses again, louder now. Irritation bleeds through her lips and plays as icing over the cake of Kanaya's name. 

"I, uh - yeah?" She stutters horribly, hands tightening around Rose's waist and her hips staying very much so flushed to the human's backside. 

"Kan, come on!" she whispers, biting out the words. "I can feel it grinding against my ass, Kanaya."

A small, embarrassed, "oh," leaves the troll's breath and she chuckles awkwardly, attempting and failing to expel the tiresome feeling of clumsiness already surrounding them. "Well, excuse me for finding your shaking body to be quite erotic." Kanaya leans in a bit now, whispering in Rose's ear in a way that would be romantic if not for the fact she's threatening to gnaw her ear off. "Besides, others got to see you. I have to admit, I'm quite jealous at the moment. Regardless of that, though, the image of you performing similar moves with..." she leans in closer, breath hot and a bit more sincere in her tone. "With my bulge crammed into your nook with the most absolutely delicious noises coming from your sweet mouth to act as our music." 

A long, breathy whines comes from Rose and suddenly the situation isn't as annoying. The heat between her legs grows considerably and, in apology, she moves her hips so that friction can be passed into the troll's tight jeans. Expectedly, Kanaya moans, stifling the sound in Rose's messy hair. "Home, now," is all the girl coherently breathes. The troll nods against her. 

"Yes, now."

Rose excuses herself as Dave asks where the hell they're going, careful not to let Kanaya trail too far behind her. The troll is rather persistent on keeping her alien boner out of friends' and strangers' views. The outside air is definitely sobering, but the girl is reminded of just how drunk she is as Kanaya steals the keys from her fumbling fingers. For a moment, Rose is slightly irritated, but laughs it off a short while later.


	2. ????

After Dave leaves you and Rose alone in your puddle of saliva and wine, and once the constant mutters from him to Karkat have slowly faded along with the tangy red of his shortening cape, you roll over and move your arm off Rose's stomach. It sticks, glued to the flesh with a mixture of faygo and booze, along with more spit and possible genetic material.

You've woken up like this multiple times before. Rose has always been near you, often with her mouth open and drool pooling around the groove of her neck as she snores. Dave has found you multiple times, criticized you even more. He thinks the drinks are bad for your matesprit, but you can't find anything wrong with something that makes a person giddy and euphoric, though their hand-eye coordination might be off by more or less. You, personally, don't care to ingest the drink yourself, as you're more than happy with this pretty girl who adores you around you constantly. 

Besides, you need to make sure she doesn't drink enough to vomit. 

As your thoughts continue to churn, Rose wakes up. She wipes away dried spit and accidentally kicks your shin, mumbling an apology as she attempt to wet her dry mouth. You watch from below - her hair is askew (she hasn't worn a headband in weeks), cheeks flushed, and eyes tired - and you feel a bit like a predator watching its prey. These mornings always make you feel a bit more animalistic, reminding you of the ways how violently different you are from your red lover. 

Now, after giving you a soft, good morning smile and wiping away smeared lipstick, she stretches over to grab more of the cloudy substance that makes her so relaxed and easy. "Already?" you ask, slightly dismayed. 

"Mm, yes. I feel lighter with it."

"You're made of light."

"No, I see it. Seer it. Whatevs."

"Joking, Rose." You kiss her cool stomach as she tips the bottle back and you watch, mesmerized, as the supposedly golden liquid flows down her throat, causing the overall shape to bob a bit.


End file.
